dkohfandomcom-20200215-history
Starbay
Starbay is a relatively small country that divides Shoritch and Lighthaven. Essentially having three capital cities, the nation is primarily focused on accommodating traders that move between its neighbours. The leader of Telonuw is open for conversation. Starbay As Described by Felico Dewleaf Starbay is one of the youngest nations in Huran, having been created after the Purification perpetrated by Sylvan of Lighthaven. It is the new home of the Elves, although it’s far from what they wish it do be. I get to talk to the mayor of one of the major merchants’ cities, Telonuw. “What brought about Starbay?” Aeowan, or Starbay as you call it, was cobbled together from the few surviving High Elves. While the Wood Elves hid in the Feywild and the Sea Elves remained in the depths, we fought the Oftspoke incursion with valiance. This land was ours, and we were not gonna give it up for some green underscum from the other side of some ocean. Our courage proved our downfall, however. As the most advanced people, we had the tools to prepare ourselves for when Leda fell and we would have to face our opponent. Despite our superior methods, their numbers and scrappy warmachines overtook us. Refusing the run like our brethren, most of us were executed by the Orcs. My family survived, having found refuge in an old Korogard fortress with a bunch of Dwarves. We wished to engage the forces, but the keeper of the fort forbade us to leave until the pandemonium of the war had dimmed. When the Goblinoids were finally disposed of, and the Fiends were purged, us High Elves reconvened to plan out our new lives. Our Elven cities across Huran had been annihilated, even the debris was turned to dust. After some negotiation with Snelblum, they were kind enough to offer materials and labourers, and so we set out to rebuild our legacy. We would build our first city on the battlefield where so many of our people were lost; the border between Shoritch and Lighthaven. It did not take long before others flocked to our location, the word of a new Elven city spreading like wildfire throughout the kingdoms. Soon, we needed to expand, so we built more cities. Aeowan was still a province however, until recently, when we declared independence. That is how we became the newest addition to Huran. “How is the life of a typical Starbayan?” It is difficult. Aeowan isn’t exactly our favoured landscape, and we are still dependant on other countries for life’s essentials, I fear we’ve become much more Human than any of us anticipated. As such, it is imperative we keep our identity intact. We have a lot of contact with Snelblum, both for trade and because the Feywild portal. They deliver ancient Elven rites and items, and we pay handsomely with the coin we accrue from trading with Shoritch and Lighthaven. We may have succumbed to Human capitalism, but at least we are using it for a greater good. The cities of Aeowan are beautiful, if I may so say so myself. Their architecture is the same as our cities of old, even if they are built by new hands. Telonuw specifically has become a hub for all kinds of Elves to converge. We have a public teleportation circle, as well as a large, underwater bay for the Aquatic people’s submarine vessels. If you head north, towards the border of the Scorn, you’ll come across the Wood Elves who made the birch forests there their home. They don’t seem too concerned about their heritage’s survivability, since a good portion of their people are Tabaxi nowadays. “Have you heard what other factions think about Starbay?” The queen of Lighthaven is probably still pissy about us becoming our own nation, since that means she can’t control us anymore. Fortunately she was the only one opposed to the separation, so the vote still passed. Frankly, she should lighten up a bit. She’s obtained a new, powerful, political ally as well as a new trading partner, there is nothing left to pout about. Shoritch and Leda are, as far as I am aware, in good standing with us. Their Drow empathise with us. Even though they were too cowardly to fight themselves, I have respect for their way of life. “What areas make Starbay unique?” Aeowan controls two natural bay formations, lending it its name. We’ve got a few cities set up across the peninsulas to make seafaring more passable, as well as stone roads extending into the north towards the Wood Elf settlements. Beyond that, all we really have is the border of the Scorn to the north of us. It simply cuts from grassland to desert, it is almost unnatural in how that land behaves. If we could ever reinvigorate the land, we could increase Aeowan’s size fourfold. I wish we had more to pride ourselves on, but until we become a fully-matured nation, creating landmarks is not in the stars for us.